


Across the Stars

by Cheesimations



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesimations/pseuds/Cheesimations
Summary: A super angsty fluff oneshot I did because why not





	Across the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the people on Twitter I was friends with before I accidentally deleted my account and the Reylos on Reylo Hub Amino. You all are awesome!

I watched as Kylo Ren fell to his knees.

I felt it in the force, something amiss, something screaming to be fixed. My eyes teared up at the sight of the tall man slouched over in front of me. He'd taken a bullet to the brain for me. Not literally, not a real bullet, but a demon. A soul who had been around for ages.

"R-Rey," I heard him croak. I crouched down in front of him and lifted his head up so his eyes met mine. They were full of conflict, they looked as if they'd been shattered like glass.

He was fighting back the evil demon, but barely.

His chest rose rapidly, as if he were sharing every breath with the demon. He was fighting for air. I felt his warm breath as I held his face up to mine. He stared back with a pained expression, attempting to keep control of his body.

"K-kill me, Rey. I'm of no use to anyone now... My mother, my father, my uncle, they're all dead... Admit it, I was never the hero you wanted me to be..." his eyes filled with tears and he leaned over my shoulder. I felt him press something into my hand.

"Ben, you're my hero. That's all I've ever wanted from someone," I choked. He leaned closer. I held him up with all my strength.  
Then, I looked at what he had put in my hand.  
It was his lightsaber.

"Go on," he sighed. "Strike me down."

"I-I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength t-to do it," I sniffed. I had begun to cry and leaned closer to him.

He stroked my hair and I felt in the force that his strength was fading. I took his hand with the lightsaber in it. I pulled off his glove.

"Will you help me?" I cried. I felt the Resistance gathering around us. They were all staring at me, wondering what I'd do next.

"Yes, anything..." 

I felt his thumb fumbling for the button that would trigger the light blade. The saber's hilt was rotated towards his chest. Tears dripped from my eyes. I realized he was crying as well. I leaned even closer. I wanted to be with him in his last moments. Ben Solo would not be alone.

"Wait, Ben-" I began to say, but I heard the igniting of a lightsaber blade and stopped.

It was done.

"W-wait!" My voice spoke. I heard gasps from a few Resistance members behind me and Finn leaned over to put a hand on my shoulder. Rose did soon after. Shrugging them off, I fell to the floor with Ben's broken body. I sobbed into his chest, calling upon the Force to help, do anything to save him.

"Please, I'm desperate, save Ben Solo," I felt tears streaming down my face as I pleaded harder.

I felt an irregular heartbeat in the force, something irregular, not normal. I ignored it, it was just another reminder that Ben Solo was dead and I'd failed to bring him back to his family. 

"General Leia, what have I done?" I sniffed. "I should've entered his mind and helped him fight the evil, I should've brought him home to you..."

I felt the Resistance grieve, but in a different way. They were grieving for the last Skywalker, his broken and tainted family line.  
I was grieving for the one and only person who had understood my emotions, who'd been able to feel them. I was grieving for his mother who'd taken me in and loved me. I was grieving for a man that I- could it be? Did I love him?

I did. I loved him.

My sobs began to increase, after I realized. He was my first true love. Even if he was a monster to everyone else, he was someone to me. I didn't realize that until too late, though.

I felt an arm around my shoulder.

Opening my eyes, I saw a few people staring at me in shock. Looking around, I realized that everyone was looking at me in shock.  
But were they looking at me?

I felt the arm around my shoulder touch the leather covering around the scar on my arm.  
I looked towards the person who had their arm around me.  
Before I could see who they were, they pulled me close to their chest.  
I leaned into the hug, then after a second, I pulled away. The only way someone could hug me from that direction was-

"Ben?" I asked, looking up at the person's face.

It was him.

I reached up and touched the scar that crossed over his eye, the one that I had put there about a year ago. It was faint, the bacta fluid had done its job well.

"It is you," I smiled. Happy tears flowed from the corners of my eyes.

"The scavenger from Jakku, the girl who saved a broken, hurt and split man," he smiled. "You did it, Rey. You saved me from the dark."

"Ben? Can I tell you something?" I asked him.

"Yes, anything."

"I love you."

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo Ren will die but Ben Solo will rise.


End file.
